


You're On

by Moonlightmusic



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, just some cute fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8190464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlightmusic/pseuds/Moonlightmusic
Summary: Who's the real Crash Bandicoot champion? (Hint: it's not Nathan).





	

**Author's Note:**

> A short drabble I wrote a while back. Hope you like it!!

“Nate, honey, can you take out the trash since you’re already downstairs?” Elena asked, but got no response. She couldn’t hear any footsteps, or even the sound of his annoyed but complying groan. Walking out of their room, she made her way down the stairs and was met with a sight she didn’t expect. Passed out on the couch was Nathan with a PlayStation controller on his lap. A small smile crept up on her lips as she moved towards him, giving him a shake to wake him up.

Jolting up, Nathan was startled out of his slumber. However, when he met with Elena’s face, he was calmed in an instant. “Oh, hey Elena.”

“Yea, hey,” she said. “Were you down here all night?”

He looked around, finally becoming aware of his surroundings. “I guess I was. Sorry bout that.”

“What were you doing?” she asked as she took a seat on the couch next to him.

“I was practicing,” he told her as he picked up the controller from his lap. “I gotta beat your high score, and to do that I have to practice.”

“So instead of coming to bed last night, you played a video game until you passed out?” she asked, trying not to laugh but ultimately failing.

“No, I was practicing, not playing. There’s a difference,” he explained, causing her to laugh more. “I don’t see what’s so funny, this is a serious matter.”

“Whatever you say cowboy. So, did you beat it? My high score?” She already knew the answer just by the look on his face.

“Well, no, but I’m close. Hey, don’t you laugh at me.” He told her, but she didn’t stop. She couldn’t help it.

“Just face it Nate, I’m the Crash Bandicoot champ and you’re the chump who needs to take out the garbage.” She was about to get up when he placed a hand on her knee, bringing her to a halt.

“Let’s make a deal, okay?” She smiled and nodded. “If I beat your high score right now, I don’t have to take the trash out for a month. Deal?”

“And when you don’t beat it, what do I get?”

“I don’t know, whatever you want okay? It doesn’t matter, I know I can do this.”

“Alright Nate, you’re on. Let’s see what you got,” she said with a smirk, giving him a pat on the back. She had an idea in mind, but kept it to herself.

He sat up straight, turned the TV back on, and cracked his knuckles. Picking the controller back up, he gave the game his full attention. “Alright, I need complete silence. This is hard, I have to concentrate.” She rolled her eyes and laughed once more. Silence surrounded them as he played, and was broken when the score screen was displayed.

“Oh crap.”


End file.
